Death Note Origins: The Destined
by Alex Lawsford
Summary: Part one in the Origin saga of Death Note, focusing on the life and death of A. As well as his relationships with B, C, the others and L himself.
1. I: Another Beginning Cleared

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

Hello, if you are reading this now. It means I am dead. I instructed a sub-ordinate of mine to place this file here upon my death. I will not reveal their name for security reasons.

I know and you know the only reason you're reading this is for information on the original replacement for L, A. But unfortunately to understand the ending and to learn what you wish to, you must first understand the story. So, you can make your choice; burn these notes right here and now and never speak a word to anyone. Or you can read on, and you will find out the truth behind the alternative to L, A.

**XXX**

I see you've made you're choice.

Very well.

Many people know about Wammy's House, of course they do. It was one of the largest orphanages in England. Of course many people never knew about it's actual purpose. Wammy's House was built with the intent of adopting and housing the most intelligent and gifted children around the world with different branches in many different countries, with the Winchester building serving as the main building. The reasoning behind the gathering was L, the world's greatest detective. Quillish Wammy (or Watari as he was known in the policing world) if something were to happen to L, and as everyone knew something eventually would, the world would need someone just as amazing, someone with the intelligence, someone with the same motivation and will to act as he did, so they began testing students, trying to find the one that could replace, perhaps even overtake L. For a while there was no-one. Although some had the intelligence, they had something wrong, whether it was a lack of will or a plain hatred of what they were asked to do.

However, one day; I believe it was march 23rd although the year escapes me, a baby was left at the steps of the Winchester Wammy's House, he was no more that two years old. Watari brought him in and treated his as his own. As he has once done with L, not to train him to become the next successful detective but out of love for the child. By the age of seven he had surpassed everyone in the orphanage. By the age of nine, Watari had already made his decision.

Maybe I should make this more clear; Watari set down a few ground rules about the replacements, to become the next in line for L's 'throne' one must first take an exam and a field test although neither may be spoken about to anyone. The exam was incredibly difficult, spanning almost every subject known to man to test the replacements intelligence, the test has a 6½ hour time limit and the punishment for failing or not completing the test is expulsion from Wammy's House. From what I personally heard, it took L 3 hours to complete the exam. On the other side, nothing is known about the field test. The test is taken and then it is forgotten, probably because it involves such serious pressure.

The boy took both tests at the age of 12. At this time, the boy was tall, he had dark green hair and constantly wore black jeans and a grey hooded jacket. His eyes were coloured a light grey and had deep, black bags underneath them. There was only one other child who spoke to him. He was a year younger than him, standing just a little shorter, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He favoured a long sleeved white shirt and faded blue jeans. The two were inseparable and almost like twins, they were always talking. The second boy was another candidate to become a replacement, he was smart and thought on his feet, he planned everything before he did it, he even arrived on his own.

The first boy took the tests and three days later returned to the orphanage. He was awarded the title of A; A stood for Alternative, as in L's Alternative. He was no longer just a child he was next in line to replace L. Another thought ran through Watari's head at this time, what if something were to happen to a replacement? Of course the smart thing to do would be continue to test students and award the next few titles, correct? Yes. Of course the next child to take the tests was A's friend, who was awarded the title of B. B standing for Back-Up, in case the alternative falls through.

About two years had passed and both A and B were well known in the orphanage as well as working on a few cases from inside Wammy's House. Never revealing they were replacements for L, nor did they use their real names. A young girl became noticed by A and B, she had long black hair and often wore skirts and t-shirts, she had one blue eye and one brown eye, this was one thing she was recognised for. She was recommended to Watari as another possible replacement and sure enough a few months later she became C, which stood for Cover, she was a cover in case the back-up fails.

C was a shy girl, she spent most of her time in the presence of both A and B but she never said anything, mainly listening and picking up traits, she was a year younger than B making her 13 at the time. As time passed the three became closer through working together and playing with each other and the other children and they became friends, which was definitely needed in the lonely world of Wammy's House.

I shall begin the actual story two years from this point. At this point A, B and C had all worked on cases separate, and never together. A was now 17, B was 16 and C had recently turned 16 too. You may be asking, who am I? That's a question I've been asking myself since myself and A crossed paths. I was once a friend at Wammy's house although now I am not too sure.

Until next time...


	2. II: Serah

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

I must mention that this story begins when Wammy's House only just began accepting possible replacements. During this time new children were appearing left, right and center to be tried and tested to see if they had what it takes to earn a letter. A, B and C were treated as royalty in the orphanage, the children looked up to them; A was the best of the best, constantly studying. B was known as the fun one, even if he needed to study he would play with the other children feeling it was his responsibility. C was almost like a mixture of the two, studying all the time while trying to have fun with B and the other kids.

Although it sounds like A was a hermit, this is not true. A usually kept to himself, knowing that in the career he pursued relationships could get in the way. Being human of course, A let a few people into his heart. B and C being the first people he felt he could truly trust. There were a few others but we will get to that another time.

**XXX**

"A-Kun~" a high-pitched voice rang through A's ears "A-kun c'mon! Get up silly! It's time for breakfast! Wake up sleepy head".

A slowly opened his eyes, getting up in the morning was hard. He rolled over in bed to see a little girl standing next to his bed. "Good morning A-kun~" she smiled "How did you sleep?". The little girl standing next to A's bed was known around Wammy's House as Serah, this wasn't her real name. As a basic rule in the orphanage real names are kept secret, there are no files or records containing the children's real names. Only they know, for safety reasons. Every child is given an alias, before they can receive a letter. In fact, one of the basic questions on the entry test to earn a letter is "What is your birth name?", it is to be left blank.

Serah was only 9 years old but she had already surpassed her classmates by the age of six. "Good morning Serah... But how many times do I need to explain, you're in England now. You don't need to use any honorifics" he said smiling.

"I know that A-kun but it makes me feel better if I use them"

"I know, I don't mind"

"Hey, can I call you Onii-chan?"

"Big brother? Sure" He smiled bigger, Serah was another one of those people A trusted, he thought of her as a little sister and he was a little protective of her at times.

"Ahaa~! A-kun smiled at me" she started to dance around gleefully, despite being one of the most intelligent kids Serah still acted young, A thought of this as a good thing. "Okay A-kun, you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs!".

Before A could say anything she shot off out of the door "_how energetic_" he thought to himself. A dragged himself out of bed, stripped off his shorts and t-shirt that he slept in and pulled on his usual clothes; his black jeans, white T-shirt and his grey hooded jacket. He brushed his dark green hair into a side fringe and left his room.

Today was Sunday, all the kids were either still in bed or downstairs eating breakfast. A began making his way to C's room to see if she had woken up yet. As he thought about what to do with today, his train of thoughts was suddenly lost, something that didn't happen very often. A had accidentally seen C undressing through a crack in her doorway. A blushed and quickly ran downstairs to make sure C didn't think he was peeking, he liked being alive.

When A recovered his thoughts he made his way to the dining room, he picked up two pieces of toast when a familiar voice called out to him in a sing song voice. "Oh A~!". A looked toward the voice to see B sitting with his knees to his chest waving toward A. He picked up a jar of jam and walked toward his friend. "Good morning" A said "Feeling better?"

"Much better" B muttered "I'm never eating her chilli again... It's jam for here on out! Speaking of which-"

"Don't even think about it" A said interrupting him, he popped the lid off of the the jam and stuck a knife in slowly to spread it on his toast, teasing B. Two kids sitting close to B started laughing, it was a common fact around the orphanage that B couldn't resist jam, it was his favourite food... If jam could even be called food.

The three had their own habits; B enjoyed jam own it's own, A loved reading and C constantly drew things, her room was filled with sketchbooks. A finished spreading the jam on the toast and he held the jar in front of B. "Okay B, eat up".

"Sweet" B grabbed the jar from A and instantly stuck his finger in, swirled it around and stuffed it in his mouth. He grinned and softly moaned "Mm, heavenly~ This has to be the best tasting stuff in the world" He shut his eyes savouring the taste.

"Is it really that good?" somebody asked from behind A.

"Mm, yes! It's delicious" he said with his eyes still shut "Try some C"

"I'll pass"

"How're you today?" He asked politely, he still felt shy about seeing her half naked but he tried not to make it obvious "Sleep well?"

"Huh? That's new" C said puzzled "You've never asked me that before, are you hiding something from me?"

A froze "_did she see me, oh God I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_"

"I'm kidding" She laughed and turned around to speak to the two kids standing behind her. B turned to him with jam covering his face.

"So A, what's your plan for today? Studying I guess?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Nothing new there" he laughed

"..."

"A-kun!" Serah shouted running towards him, her purple hair flowing behind her.

"Oh look A, it's your biggest fan" C giggled

"Don't be mean C" B laughed with her

"Morning A-kun, B-kun, C-chan"

"Hey Serah" B said "Wanna play again today?"

"Yeah! I'll win this time"

"We'll see about that"

"See you Serah, I'm going to get changed" C said finishing her apple.

"Bye C-chan"

"Later." B waved "I'm gonna go too, I'll meet you back here later Serah"

"Bye B-kun"

"I'll bring you some more jam later" A shouted toward him, shaking the empty jar in the air.

"Thanks"

It was quiet for a moment as A finished his last piece of toast. "So A-kun, what're you gonna do now?" Serah asked.

"Not sure, why? Do you want to play?" he said in a happy tone. A loved to spend his Sunday's hanging out with the kids as it reminded him of his childhood. As a child who had to mature quickly growing up in Wammy's House his whole life he spent most of his time studying hard and playing on his own until B arrived. Once B arrived to two clicked and they became great friends spending most of their time with each other studying and playing tag around the orphanage, this became A's favourite past-time and he wanted to share the fun with the other children.

"Not today." Serah said

"Huh?" A was quite shocked as Serah was usually the first to suggest taking time off with A. "Something up?"

"Not really. But I'm taking the exam soon..."

"What?" A was totally shocked "Really? When?"

"Yeah!" She smiled "Next month, on Monday"

"Wow, that's the exact same day me and B passed"

"Really! That must be a sign!

"So, I guess your going to go study now?"

"Yeah"

"Don't go too hard on yourself"

"Okay I won't, later Onii-chan!"

"Later!" A waved Serah goodbye and picked up the empty jar of jam "How could he possibly eat this stuff on it's own?" he thought. A walked over to the bin and he picked up an apple, with a huge smile on his face he took a large bite out of it and walked towards his bedroom.


	3. III: Mistakes

Author's Note: "I always seem to have trouble ending these things. I should be busy writing Eyes. But it's nice to write this again." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

As I already mentioned in these notes, the only way to be assigned a letter is to take a test. The test, spanning everything the students were given to study as well as basic knowledge and personality queries, had a 6½ hour time limit. L himself had to take the test as to set the bar, making sure it was enough. In his opinion it wasn't and at his request whoever completed it was required to take part in a field case afterwards despite their age.

L took only 3 hours to complete the test originally while A managed it in only 2½ hours. This impressed L who asked Watari to keep an eye on him as he believed him to be "too perfect". Both B and C completed it with a time limit of 4 hours.

**XXX**

As A walked upstairs to his room with half an apple in his hand he began to think about the day he took his test. During the test; he was sat in a plain white room with a single desk and a plain clock, standing in front of him was Watari and next to Watari was a strange man, he looked quite young... He was probably 18 or, at most, in his early 20s. He had long, scruffy black hair and large dark circles under his eyes. The man was crouched on a chair leaning toward A, who felt the man's piercing stare was looking right into his soul. The man had never been in the orphanage and as soon as Watari began the clock he just left the room and didn't return.

A snapped out of his day dream and continued to his room, his room was pretty small and only the 'originals' had their own rooms. A's room was pretty plain, he had a small bed, a wardrobe, a window, a desk covered with study notes and a small paper bin stuffed with apple cores. A locked the door and sat down at his desk, knees up to his chest. He enjoyed silence, especially when he was studying and he wouldn't have it any other way. Unfortunately the constant chatter of children moving around on Sunday usually continued through-out the day, it was becoming stressful for A as he picked up an older notebook and flicked through it. Each notebook was filled with various scenarios he may come across and under each was the correct solution. He threw the notebook across the room and slammed his head into the desk.

"URGH! I can't do this everyday! I swear it's killing me!" he stopped and caught his breath, calming himself down. "No.. Wait. I have to do this, it's the reason I've been pushing myself." He picked up the most recent notebook and began to fill it out, completing every task at the highest level. He came across one he couldn't decide on: it gave him a hostage situation and two choices each with only a 30% chance of survival. A didn't know what to do so he put that problem to the side and decided to try again later.

**XXX**

The days went on slowly and A still couldn't think of a correct answer for that situation. This was one of his flaws. As far as he knew A only had two flaws; the first was that A could never allow himself to fail, he would stay in his room for days on end, without food until he completed a certain task.

His second and more major flaw was that he couldn't bear the loss of life, for example; A was assigned with the task of assisting another detective with a Mafia shut-down. He was in his room for the entire mission directing the ground team who had to break into a warehouse and take down the grunts. A thought out his plan, thinking it was perfect. The first group was to surround the entire warehouse with snipers making sure nobody could escape. The second group was to storm the building, smoking it out and causing the gang to surrender.

Sadly this was not the case, as the group stormed in the gas grenades malfunctioned and didn't go off at all. A lost his cool, he couldn't order the group to start shooting the Mafia nor could he tell them to retreat, by the time he could make up his mind his entire group had been killed. Eventually snipers managed to take out the Mafia boss and the gang members followed, the mission was considered completed but A couldn't live down the loss. To the day he died A regretted that moment and took the mistake out on himself, even though it wasn't completely his fault.

**XXX**

A looked at his calender, it was the first Monday of July, the day Serah was taking her exam. A smiled to himself and quietly said "Wow... This might finally be the day we have a new comrade". He got off of his chair and cracked his knee joints and fingers, he threw on some new clothes as he had barely left his room for two weeks.

As he lay on his bed, sinking into it like it was made of water he heard a quiet knock at his door.

"Onii-Chan?"


	4. IV: Blindfolds

Author's Note: "It seems the story doesn't read how I originally imagined it. I'm not sure if this is a bad thing or not." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

"A-kun?"

He got out of his bed and unlocked the door, Serah ran in and hugged him. She was crying and shaking but A didn't understand why.

"Serah? What's wrong?" he asked hugging her back."It's three in the morning. You should be asleep, I mean you know what tomorrow is right?"

"I know but..." she sobbed "I'm not ready for this, I'm way too young! There's no way I can even attempt to fill L's shoes!"

"You are ready Sera-"

"I'm nine years old!"

"We know that, you're younger than I was when I took my test. But I did it, trust me it's not as hard as you think.."

"But A-kun, I'm not you!" she said forcefully "You're amazing, it's like you were born for this"

"..."

"With you it's like... You always know what to do, you don't have any difficulty choosing the perfect option for any situation" she continued "you always know what to d-"

"You're wrong." he interrupted in a serious tone "I don't know how to solve everything"

A looked over to the bin and thought about the problem he had struggled with for weeks.

"If you keep thinking like this you're just going to overcomplicate things" he continued still staring at the bin.

"But"

"Listen to me Serah. You're going to do great and one day we'll work on a case together"

Serah noticed his staring and she went to go have a look, she picked up the paper in the bin and looked at it.

"Is this what you mean?" she asked

"Uh.." he mumbled "Yes, it is"

She read it out loud and said "Well, why don't we work on it together?"

A smiled and went over to his chair, he pulled it out and waved over to Serah. She giggled and sat on it, knees to her chest like she was taught. A sat on his bed sitting in the same position.

The two of them sat there as Serah read the problem, she seemed to be struggling with it just as A had. She passed it to him "Maybe this is impossible?"

A shook his head and stared at the notebook. He muttered and smiled, he had noticed something that made him feel dumb and smart at the same time. "This problem is unsolvable for me and for you"

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, if I was working on this case alone or you were working on it alone, either way both us and the hostages would probably end up dead"

"Uh huh... Oh!" she nodded as she suddenly understood what A was getting to "This is only solvable as a team, if we worked together we could come up with a third option"

"So what would your plan be, Serah?"

"I'm thinking one of us could try to reason with the enemy leader, distracting them and then when the other one nods the team could try to disarm the enemies at the same time"

"Good answer but the scenario doesn't give a number of enemies or how many people in our team."

"Oh, sorry"

"But, it also doesn't detail what equipment we're carrying either" he said "I guess that would probably work"

"I..." Serah stuttered "I think I'm ready, thank you Onii-chan"

"Huh? It's fine, you helped me too"

As A stood up Serah hugged him, A smiled and hugged her back

"You should go back to your room before your room-mates start to worry" he said smiling "you're not exactly the quietest of people" Serah stopped hugging him and slapped A's head.

"Hmph, thanks A" she said with a serious face, she tried to keep it but she just couldn't stop smirking "I'll see you later~" she kissed him on the cheek as a sibling would and left.

"Bye, Serah"

As Serah left A stood up and went over to his desk chair, pulling it toward his desk again he smiled to himself and went back to studying "_she's going to do it, I know she is" _he thought.

**XXX**

A woke up to the feeling of somebody poking him in the back. "Um.. A?" a familiar voice asked "Are.. are you dead?"

A shot up from his desk which he had fallen asleep on "AHHHH!" he shouted falling off his chair backwards knocking B over with him. "Ouch. Dammit B, of course I'm not dead you idiot!"

"Ow..." B rolled over clutching his arm "You owe me some jam for that"

"Whatever.. Just don't do that again"

"Fup, you're no fun~"

"B you're such a child" C said walking into A's room.

"How did you even get in here?" A asked looking at his door he could've sworn he locked.

"It was open!"

"Sure. Hey, we should get downstairs" A said happily. B and C looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's Serah's test day remember?"

"Oh yeah" B said "Let's go then!"

"We should wish her luck, not that she'll need it" C wandered out of the room "C'mon then"

The group walked downstairs and the main corridor they saw Serah dressed and ready to leave, standing behind her was Watari in his usual clothes. "A-kun!" she shouted

"Hey Serah" A said

"Do you really believe I can do this?"

"Of course. Right B?"

"Well, I'm not sure" He laughed until Serah frowned at him "Of course you can! You're the smartest kid in this place."

"Yeah, don't worry" C said "You'll be fine, good luck with the trial afterwards Serah. That's more important remember!"

"No problem C-chan!" Serah smiled and held out her hand to A "Thank you Onii-chan"

"Heh" he laughed and shook her hand, as did B and C. When she had finished Serah turned around to Watari, took a deep breath and said "Watari-sama I'm ready"

"Okay, A would you mind placing this blindfold on Serah?"

"No problem" He took the blindfold from Watari and looked at it, it looked like a pair of sunglasses that locked at the back. He moved Serah's purple hair out of the way and locked the seal. "We're good to go."

Serah nodded as Watari led her to a limousine. C turned to A and asked him "Think she'll pass?"

"Yeah"

"I think she will" B answered

"I know she will, she helped me realise what I did wrong"

"Seriously A?"

"Yeah, I think she'll do fine"

"Hmm, I wonder" B said "Anyway, I think I should go study, you can buy my forgiveness jam whenever you can."

C laughed brushing her hair out her eyes as they walked away.


	5. V: Remember

Author's Note: "Considering Mello was a big part of the series I decided I wanted to put him, Matt and Near somewhere in the Origin's series. Enjoy this slice of slight filler." - Alex Lawsford

* * *

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

As far as A knew Serah would be gone a number of days, he was sitting nervously at his desk worrying about her. He knew she would pass, she had the potential. He tried to get back to studying. C and B knocked on his door but he completely ignored them, B shouted through the door "A? If you're not dead in there, C and I are going to buy some lunch, we'll get you something as well"

"Thank you B" He shouted back, not taking his eyes from his book detailing advanced techniques on psychological problem solving.

"Bye bye~" C chimed, hearing nothing back she shouted angrily "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

A stood up and opened the door "Sorry C, I was just thinking about something..."

"What is it?"

"It's about..."

"Huh?"

"Ahem, never mind. I must get back to studying" He shut the door, slamming it in her face

"..." She looked blankly at the door "Fair enough... I guess"

"Hmm, I wonder what he could be thinking" B said smiling creepily, his large eyes staring at the door.

"Don't smile like that, it's really creepy. .You look like a serial killer"

"Ha ha, really? Hmm, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, I guess you want jam?"

"It helps me think, try some."

"I don't really like jam"

B was shocked, or rather pretending to be shocked as friends do. "Whatever, lets go" he said as the two walked down the stairs, they were in the hallway just standing there.

"C?"

"B did you?"

"Not me, didn't you hear the news?" he laughed as he walked away "Turn around kiddo"

"Kiddo?" She shouted angrily. C turned around, she saw Watari standing directly behind her she jumped in fright "Oh! Mr. Watari.."

"C, I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

"_Oh crap..._" she thought "Uh, sure. What is it?"

Watari stepped to his right, behind him was a small child with medium length blonde hair, he was wearing a plain black T-shirt and around his neck was a cross pendant on a thin rope necklace. "This is the new student. Currently he has no code name or anywhere to stay."

"_He! Watari are you sure?_" She giggled to herself

"C?"

"So you want me to show her around and find her a place to stay?"

"Yes, find him a place to stay. He needs to decide on a codename by tonight" he was putting emphasis on his gender, in case he was offended.

"No problem!" C was annoyed yet gleeful. She had never been put in charge of something like this since she arrived, she had seen A do it with Serah so she knew what to do. "Okay, kiddo let's-"

"Please. Don't call me that." The child spoke, he had a serious tone.

"Oh... o.. kay"

"Thank you C" Watari muttered and left the two of them, C looked into his cold eyes and tried to think of somewhere to take him.

"So, do you want to see the orphanage?"

"No. Mr Watari has already shown me."

"So, let's find you a place to stay" She was obviously nervous and the kid was acting weird which didn't help her at all. She took him upstairs to the rooms and looked around seeing if there was any room for him to stay. "So.. Have you thought of a code yet?"

"No."

"Oh.. _I was hoping for something a little more... Conversational.."_

"What?"

"Nothing." she said rolling her eyes "Okay, here."

She knocked on the door of a room which was close to her own, thinking it would be best for him to be close to someone he recognized. An unfamiliar face opened the door, his name was Matt. Matt was a student who rarely left his room. Not because he was constantly studying but because he was always playing video games. He was 7 years old. "Can I help you?" he said in his monotone voice, not even lifting his head from his game.

"Matt? You have a spare bed right?"

"Hold on." He announced holding a hand in front of C's face. She waited as he continued playing his game, he saved it and turned it off. Matt looked up, brushing his hair out of the way of his glasses. "Yeah I do. Is she going to be staying here?"

"I'M A GUY DAMMIT!"

"Calm down. Yeah, he's a guy and if you have room he'll be staying here."

"Okay, come on in."

"Can we not go somewhere else Miss C?"

"Just call me C" she smiled and crouched down to his height "Sorry, but this is the only room available right now, if you two can't get along we'll think about it." C stood up and left them "Play nice boys" she laughed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Not yet."

"Well I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt held out his hand, the other boy took it and they shook.

"Nice to meet you too..." it was easy to tell but the new boy was very nervous behind his 'cool' exterior. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing" he flicked on the light, his room was covered in wires connecting either to handheld games, controllers to consoles and consoles to walls. The floor was littered with chocolate bars, something the boy had never had before. "You like?"

"Y.." He shook his head "It's okay"

Matt laughed in that monotone voice, he saw the boy staring at one of the wrappers on the floor "Do you want one?"

"Can I?"

"Sure" he reached into a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a rather large chocolate bar, it was milk chocolate with marshmallows. In big print on the front it had the name of the chocolate. He tossed it to the boy "Here, try one!"

He was just staring at it, reading the name of the bar over and over again. "Mello?"

"Yeah, it's my favourite." The boy unwrapped the chocolate and peeled back the foil and took a huge bite out of the top. "Do you like it?"

"It'f amafimg" he said with his mouth full.

"Ha ha ha, you can have more whenever" Matt laughed, he was happy to have made a friend, he had been alone for a while as had the blonde haired boy. This connection pulled them closer through-out the years.

**XXX**

Someone was knocking at the door. "Guys? It's C"

Matt opened the door, holding the same game console as he was before. C and B were standing in front of him "Hey Matt, is the new boy here?" B asked

"He needs a codename so we can fill out his form"

"Can I help you?"

"Huh? Matt we just.."

"Hold on C" B pulled out the headphones connected to the handheld "Now try"

"Don't worry I've decided" he said from behind Matt.

"And your code will be?"

"Mello."

"Mello?" B asked "I like it"

Mello smiled and shook his head to shake off the smile "We're done now, right C?"

"Yeah, don't worry." She giggled "Bye bye~"

Matt slammed the door and B turned to C "Mello.. Where have I heard that before?

"I have no idea, catchy though."

"Shouldn't Serah be returning today by the way?."

"No, I heard from Watari that her field trial is taking longer than it should, I guess the group she was with didn't trust a nine year old girl."

"Ha ha" B laughed, having a hard time due to their age was something everyone had trouble with in the orphanage. Nobody wants to be outsmarted by someone half their age. "Hey where's A? We need to give him his lunch."

"He's-"

"Wait don't answer that. Probably still in his room right?"

"As usual.. Y'know those two remind me of you and A"

"Really? Why?"

"It's either because you two have this odd bond of friendship that could never be broken.."

"Awh."

"Or you're both rude and annoying."

"Thanks C."


	6. VI: Promise

Author's Note: "The Destined is coming to an end. The Lovers will come after. Until then, you should check out my one-shot called 'Headphones Reaper' which will be on my FictionPress account either later today or tomorrow" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

As B and C walked back downstairs they noticed how the entire building was silent. "Haven't lessons finished for dinner?" C asked "It's too..."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah..." She turned around and looked around the stone white hallway. "You don't think they extended lessons for..."

"Possibly." B said with excitement, the two ran toward the main entrance. The two they were waiting for were standing right in front of them.

C turned around and called out "Get your butt down here A!". C wasn't really the type to curse at anyone. They waited until A walked down to them, slowly and buried in his book.

"What is it? I'm bu-"

"Good morning A" called out a familiar deep voice

"Watari? Serah!" A ran over to them, there was something different about Serah, she seemed shaken up. She wasn't moving or blinking, she was just staring into space.

"Don't worry." B said putting his hand on A's shoulder "She's just stressed out. She'll be fine soon"

C crouched down to Serah's height and held her hands. "Serah? Why don't we take you to your room, so you can lie down." Serah nodded, she hadn't moved in about five minutes so it was relieving to see. "A?"

"Sure.. Come on Serah" he took one of her hands and started walking to her room with C.

B turned to Watari and quietly asked if she would be all right, Watari nodded "It's not like we haven't seen something similar, A was almost exactly the same."

"He's never been great with that much pressure"

**XXX**

"Here, lie down Serah" A let go and she rolled herself into bed. She stayed in that position as C and A watched.

"Hey, A? I need to go back to the classroom"

"Sure, I'll just stay a little longer"

"Okay" C got up off the floor and left the room "_Wow... He's really worried. Did he go through something like this?_"

A sat there, staring at Serah. Hoping she would say something, he was worried because it took him so long to get over his exams. The exams put an immense amount of pressure on whoever is taking it. It's just some people can't handle the stress. Just like the first candidate for the codename D.

His real name was Trelarn Tristan. He was good friends with the three and he was on par with C for everything. Trist, as he was called in the orphanage, took the exam a few months after C had passed. According to Watari he had passed but when he arrived back in the orphanage something had changed. For almost two weeks he didn't speak or leave his room, something that was completely out of character for him.

When B broke down the door they found him, hung in his closet. He couldn't take it any more.

A didn't want this to happen to Serah.

"On... Onii-chan?"

"Serah?"

Serah giggled and put her hand on A's face "Awh.. Are you crying over me? He he he~"

"N.. No.." A wiped the tear from his face as Serah sat up "Should you really be sitting up Serah? You should rest."

"No, I'm fine now. I promise."

"If you're sure.. Then I'll leave you alone now" A got up and stretched

"Wait.. When I was frozen I started thinking about my case exam."

"Yeah? What was it."

"I wasn't expecting something so serious, but I had to find the whereabouts of a terrorist.. And then lead a team to take him out."

"W.. Wow. I didn't think they would make you do something like that."

"It wasn't too hard but it shocked me. I've never thought about how important our job is. I never actually thought I'd get to take the written exam."

"But you did. We all said you would."

"I know..."

"I know how you feel.. I mean, the same happened to me and you might not remember him but Trist?"

"Yeah, he couldn't take the pressure and..."

"So you know what can happen if you're not prepared." A walked around Serah's room and sat on her room-mates bed.

"I do.." Serah paused and looked at him "A-kun? What did you do to snap yourself out of the fear?"

He thought for a second, his last 'episode' was the Mafia drug mission which was a long time ago. "I just thought of good times I had here." He lied since he couldn't really remember hoping it would help Serah, in truth what help A through the pain was the fact that nobody else could do L's job but him. He had to shoulder that future if he wanted his friends to live happy lives. "I thought of happy memories here"

"Hmm.." Serah dropped backwards onto her pillow and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't understand how this would help but she thought about good times she had spent with A, B, C and all the other children in the orphanage. It wasn't the nicest of places but it was home to them. The first thing that she could picture was from her first week at Wammy's House.

**XXX**

"Serah?"

"Ahh!" Serah popped up out of bed. "Who... who're you? And why are you in my room?"

"Don't worry" the boy said, flicking his dark green hair out of his face "I'm A."

"A... kun?"

"Oh, Watari said you were Japanese. So I take it you're fluent in English?"

"Y.. Yeah"

"Don't be nervous" said a voice from behind her

"Huh?" Serah turned around quickly

"I'm B" the boy smiled "And that shy girl over there is C!"

"Uh.. Hi?"

"Guys! You need to leave, you're scaring her" A shooed them away

"Whatever.." B said following C out of the door.

"Serah how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm... six."

"Six, you're so young" A giggled

"..." The girl muttered something in Japanese "Hmmph"

"Anyway, like I said. I'm A" the boy repeated "I'm the top student in this place!"

"Nice... to meet you A-kun."

"I guess I'm your guide here until you're ready to be left alone. You've had the tour right?"

"Y.. Yeah"

"Good! Oh, you should get dressed. I'll meet you outside."

Serah blushed as A left the room "He's so nice... Like a brother.." She got dressed and tied her long purple hair in a ponytail with a ribbon. As she left her room A was standing directly in front of her door.

"Ahh, ready to leave?"

"Ha... I mean, yes."

"Great. Maybe in the future you could teach me some Japanese! Ha ha" A laughed

"_He's so cheerful.._" she thought as he lead her around the orphanage to her lessons that day.

Over the next few days Serah became closer to A, A explained to her the rules of Wammy's House and the real reason she is there. He mentioned the fact that despite the fact she is new to the house, she is already one of the top students.

"So, we're here because we're replacements for a detective?"

"Not just any detective, L."

"Who?"

"L is the ultimate detective, he's been solving the worlds hardest and most unsolvable cases since he was your age"

"Amazing~"

"Nobody knows his face or his real name."

"Wow~"

"And without Wammy's House there would be no-one to succeed him if he were to ever be killed"

"So who would succeed L now?" Serah asked staring at A, almost as if she admired him.

"Me."

Serah fell on her face "What? Really!"

"Yeah, you didn't guess?" A laughed "A then B then C and so on"

"So you'll surpass L?"

"Yup! I'll be a better detective than he ever was!"

"Then, then.." Serah got up on her knees and bowed to A "I'll become next in line after that!" she announced.

A was shocked in a way, he didn't expect her to say something like that "So you'll surpass me? Ha ha ha"

"Yeah!"

"Then stand up for a second" Serah stood up and A held out his little finger "This is how we make promises here"

"Huh?"

Serah wrapped her little finger around his and A shook them. "Pinky promise! Now you can't break the promise, you have to try and surpass me when I become L. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The two of them laughed, it's possible neither of them thought that story would go anywhere... But in a way it did, that promise created a powerful bond between the two of them that lasted almost forever.

**XXX**

"Hey A-kun?" Serah sat back up "Do you remember our promise three years ago?

"Uhhh..."

"About me surpassing you when you became L?" she frowned

"Oh yeah, of course Serah. Why?"

"I want to renew it." Serah sounded more serious than usual, she forcefully held out he little finger.

"Heh, sure" A held out his finger too and the wrapped around each other.

"I promise that one day in the future, I will surpass you A as you will for L." Serah shook her hand

"And I promise that one day in the future, we will work on a case together. Deal?" A shook his hand too

"Deal."

"Heh~ Looks like you've snapped out of it." A remarked as he stood up to leave "What did you think of anyway?

"My first week and that promise we made..."

"Of course."

"Hey, Onii-chan?"

"What is it" he turned around outside with Serah at the door

"I never did teach you Japanese." She said, slamming the door in his face.

"_No.. You didn't._"


	7. VII: Divide

Author's Note: "Is it bad that I haven't thought of a quote to put here? So here's a fact about A and C: their names are both alliterate~ AA and CC.

I'm not too sure when 'The Lovers' will begin. Soon" - Alex Lawsford

* * *

WAMMY'S HOUSE NOTES – PART ONE – FILE CODE: HYSLE5AJS73

So you've reached the beginning of the end of my notes. I want to take this moment to congratulate you, you're reading what many people only consider rumours. The origin story.

Of course.. You haven't learnt anything too important. Ha, did you expect me to put all the information in a single file? Fool.

You'll have to dig deeper Mello.

**XXX**

Watari's office was large, it was connected to three other rooms: one directly behind his desk, which was in the centre of the main room, and two to each side. Both A and B were waiting inside for Serah and Watari, it was the first time either of them had been in there without Watari. As B was looking around someone knocked at the door causing him to jump as if he was breaking some sort of law.

"Hello?" C called inside "Oh, A, B... You guys are already here?"

"Yeah" B said recovering from the shock "We're just waiting for Watari to come with Serah."

"A? What are you looking at?"

"It's a file for Serah..."

"And?" B asked walking over to him

"It has her real name on it."

"What!" C ran over to them, A was right. The file was labelled Serah in large black print and on the inside was a data sheet which listed her real name: **SEREN MARIAH**.

"She's half Welsh?" B asked "And half Japanese? Nice combination"

"That's not important moron."

"C's right. I thought there was no personal information about the students?"

"There is information for students, just none for us 'Letters'." B said as there was another knock at the door, C folded the file over again so it was back to normal.

"Ah, you're all here." Watari said as he walked in "Serah? You can come in too"

"Thank you." She was obviously nervous, the result she received today would decide her future. Serah took a seat next to where A was sitting. Watari was sat behind his desk and C was standing behind A.

"B?"

He jumped again. "Y.. Yes Watari?"

"Please stop touching things."

"Su.. Sure, I'm sorry" he walked over and leaned on the door leading out of the main room.

"Okay, down to business." Watari took a deep breath "Serah, you took your main exam and you completed it in..."

Serah crossed her fingers "_Please... Please!_"

"4½ hours."

"_Phew_!"A sighed in relief "That's quick enough to pass, right?"

"Yes" Watari nodded "And you passed with a perfect score."

"Thank God!" she said to herself as A's smile grew

"You also took part in a field exam, which you passed with flying colours"

"YES!" She shouted, throwing herself in the air.

"Serah, I hereby give to you the detective code D"

"Thank you so much Watari-sama!" Serah, or rather D turned to A "A, A, A, A-kun!" she couldn't think of anything to say so she just hugged him. "I can keep my promise now!"

A awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well done!" B shouted

"I knew you could do it Serah!"

"B, C~ Thank you"

Watari stood up "If you don't mind holding off the celebrations for just a second, D, could you leave the room? There is something I need to discuss with these three."

B gulped.

"Of course Watari-sama" she said as she gleefully left Watari's office.

"Now, you three.. I have some important news for you." B wiped the sweat off his face as Watari continued "You three and now four are going to change the world, just like L has through-out the years."

"How?" C asked sitting down on the floor as B stole the last available seat.

"I'm sending you away to work. You will be assisting different agencies to gain experience and trust as detectives. Just because you bear a letter does not mean you have the same credibility as L."

"You're sending us away?" B shouted, standing up in his chair "To where?"

"This is so sudden Watari!" C shouted

"Let me get to that. A, you will be sent to America where you will be assisting the FBI." Watari flipped through various papers as he continued talking "There has been an increase in various cases that L has not taken any interest in."

"I'll do my best Watari, when am I leaving?"

"B, C. You will be sent to Japan where you will be working as undercover English agents transferring to the National Police Force. You are to co-operate with the NPA in person under fake identities that will be provided. As well as giving orders through a computer as B and C."

"We'll make you proud Watari" C said looking at B who looked slightly sad.

"You should begin packing, your living arrangements have been set. A will be moving from hotel to hotel and you two are to live in an apartment together. You will leave in two hours and you will return here in three years. I wish you all luck"

"Thank you Watari!" They chimed in unison.

The three left the room as A was tackled to the ground.

"Onii-chann~" Serah cried out "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Of course, heh" B said also on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Serah, I'll be back before you know it, don't forget the second half of our promise."

Serah sniffed "I know, you said we would work on a case together!"

"We will, in three years."

"You know.. When you get back, you'll have to stop calling me Serah"

"Heh, I will.. D"

"Thank you for sticking by me all the time and helping me get this far, you mean so much to me" Serah wiped her tears away and ran off back to her room.

"You finished?" B said still only just holding back his tears "'cos I'm about to flood"

"Ha ha ha" A laughed as he hugged the guy he called his best friend for almost all his life "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too brother"

"Brother? That's new" he chuckled as tears began dripping down his face "C?"

"Hmm, I guess this is goodbye A..." C said tearfully

"For now anyway" B said, smiling thinking on the bright side again.

Yeah, I guess so" A replied not sure what to say "I should go pack... I'll make sure to bring you back some jam B... And C..."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No... I'm just sad to be leaving..." He thought to himself "_I couldn't tell her that now I'm leaving. I missed my chance 'eh?_"

"Awh, come here" C walked up to him and hugged him, A hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to pack now" B said as he walked away

"Me too" C said "Good bye and I can't wait to see you again"

"Don't forget the jam A!" B shouted toward his room laughing

**XXX**

A packed all of his stuff together and made his way downstairs, there was a car waiting for him. He got into it and waved goodbye to his friends. He was flooded with memories of Wammy's House as a single tear dripped down his face, he could remember the past fifteen or so years almost perfectly.

As the car pulled away from the only place he called home he felt cold, the his leave was so unexpected. But it was needed, if he was to succeed and defeat L he needed this experience, which was why A asked for Watari to send him away. He didn't expect B or C to be sent away too though...

A wiped away the tear and called out to the sky "I'm coming after you L! I will surpass you!"

**XXX**

Mello..

If it truly is you reading these notes then you are one step closer to finding the information on the origin story you crave. You need to look deeper, now you need to remove all traces of this file and keep searching.

Faithfully,

****af**e *h***


End file.
